As of the present time, a number of different electrolyzers employing ion exchange membranes have been proposed for the purpose of electrolyzing aqueous solutions of alkali metal chlorides, particularly sodium chloride.
With respect to bipolar type electrolyzers, there have been proposed, for example an electrolyzer in which the partition walls of the adjacent unit cells are explosion-bonded to establish an electrical connection between the adjacent unit cells (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,779), an electrolyzer in which a conductive strip having a form capable of producing a spring-like force is interposed between the adjacent unit cells to provide an electrical connection therebetween (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,752), an electrolyzer in which unit cells are made of a plastic material and the adjacent unit cells are electrically connected by means of a bolt and a nut (see, for example, German Patent Appln. No. 2551234), and an electrolyzer in which the adjacent unit cells are electrically connected through junctions formed by ultrasonic welding or the like of titanium-copper stainless steel (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 90079/79).
Although various improvements have been made to fit electrolyzers for the electrolysis of sodium chloride according to the ion exchange membrane system, the above-mentioned prior art electrolyzers are still not satisfactory in that the assemblage thereof may be complicated, processing for fabrication thereof may be difficult, electrolyte leakage may occur at any welds thereof, or the fabrication thereof may be expensive.